


broken wings and promises

by mvpchani



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, Fallen Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvpchani/pseuds/mvpchani
Summary: Daniel is sent down to Earth to cleanse the mortal world of Demons, but starts to crumble under the temptation of the Demon with the unique constellation gracing his evil being.





	broken wings and promises

The Second Guard of Heaven was sent down to Earth with the mission entrusted to banish the sudden influx of Demons from Seoul.

It was a simple task with a foolproof plan: Each soldier got assigned to a group of three, one of them being given the lead, and for the duration of their ‘holy cleansing’, each group was responsible for a certain part of the city.

Daniel was assigned to be part of Jisung’s and Minhyun’s group; two of the oldest and wisest Angels taking Daniel, one among the younger bunch, under their wings. For his lack in experience he made up in strength, which was needed to back up their small group.

In the heart of Seoul did they find a small hide-out for themselves from which they were operating their mission. An abandoned apartment meant to be demolished along with the entire building soon, but mundane human events weren’t any of their concerns. They were only staying for a short while as getting rid of the plague in form of Demons was a repeating task for them; those having been created as demons had an intelligence so low, it was resembling those of bloodthirsty beasts, and the few Fallen Angels among them didn’t have full access to their power anymore. 

Angels had always been superior to demons. 

However, Demons held power over those whose hearts were corrupted and doubt was eating away at them. It was an unspoken invitation for the Evil, who knew how to mend and break a person until any light was out of their reach and only darkness and sins were engulfing them. 

Humans were an easy target with their faith wavering easily and their own streaks of evil within them; some of them embraced it more than others, but even those hiding their ugliest self fall victim to the Devil’s whisper in no time. 

Thus Angels had to banish the Demons back to Hell and lock them up in their place again to balance out the Evil with the Good; it was what they were trained for their whole lives.

Daniel was eager to fulfill his mission as it was his first one on Earth. With his entire existence, he despised their greatest enemies and merely viewed them as leeching parasites. There was nothing he would had rather done than to wipe them off the surface of Earth but for now, Daniel was restricted of even leaving the hide-out.

“You can stand your guard here. We have to get a clear picture of the situation first,” Jisung had said to Daniel in his commanding tone and looked down upon him with a warning look. 

Younglings had always been too eager and Daniel was known to even jump past the line of overeagerness; however, they needed any soldier they had and losing one due to their own stupidity was beyond dispute. Jisung knew this, Minhyun as their strategist knew it even more, and deep inside himself, Daniel knew it as well. 

It didn’t stop the disappointment to flicker through his crystal clear eyes and for his body to hunch into itself, but Jisung’s word remained standing and Daniel grudgingly promised to not step one foot out of the door. 

“Don’t even think about flying out as well.”

The warning was clear and dangerous, sharp voice cutting through the air, and that was the last thing Daniel heard before Jisung and Minhyun left the apartment, leaving Daniel on his own.

It took Daniel approximately one hour before curiosity got the better of him, deciding to venture out and explore the area thus making himself useful by being a scout.

 

***

Before Daniel had been sent down to Earth, he had to watch a brother amongst them take the Fall to Hell. 

After the traitor had come back from a mission, it was soon revealed that darkness had taken over his pure heart, and tainted thoughts had been implemented into his mind by another Fallen Angel.  

Judgement had been passed on the treacherously Angel quickly; he got stripped off his titles in Heaven and forced to take the Fall into the burning depths of Hell, descending him to a lower creature.

Daniel expected to see regret in the Angel’s eyes, but there was a strange look of freedom found in them instead. He couldn’t grasp his mind around any reason for it, which soldier of Heaven would had wanted to stray away from the light? 

“There’s more evil amongst your tiers than there is amongst the Demons.” 

For a moment, their eyes meet before Daniel was watching the traitor being thrown out the Gates to Paradise, his wings burning down to ashes and the grotesque scream of pain and despair filling up the air around them.

It caused the blood in Daniel’s veins to turn to ice and the fear to settle deeper into his bones. 

Despite the lesson being learnt, Daniel couldn’t forget their silent exchange. It was driving him crazy to the point he had to bury it in a dark corner of his mind; after all, he wasn’t supposed to ask questions as a soldier, his only purpose was to serve as it had been commanded to him.

 

***

Seoul’s nightlife was busy, streets being crowded with young people wandering from club to club, and only the darkened sky made a difference to the day. A city never sleeps - that’s what Daniel had learnt in one of his theory classes in Heaven, meaning that Demons never slept either. In fact, the night was the perfect time for them to stray out and easily lure innocent victims into their fangs by exploiting their vulnerability. Humans during the night either let their inner demons already take over them or they loosened up in clubs and bars with the help of alcohol, which turns them into easy prey. It was an easy game for Demons to feed on the weakened.

Daniel wondered if he could find Demons in one of the night entertainments, but his attempts of achieving his plan turned out to be futile; none of the clubs let him in without an “ID”. Being unaware of how things worked in the human world, Daniel rather chose to withdraw to not draw any unnecessary attention to himself. 

For some reason, Daniel was unhappy with the situation. He already decided to break the rules Jisung had restrained him to, but for which costs? There was no informations gained which could had helped them to get to their targets quicker and Daniel couldn’t help feeling useless in the mission. It should be his time to prove himself as a Soldier of Heaven, but he couldn’t even be a good scout.

On his way back to their hideout, Daniel wondered if Jisung and Minhyun were able to gather informations about the Demons in the area. How many of them were even around? It couldn’t be too many, but just a few of them was already enough to throw a city of mere mortals into chaos and wrong-doings. 

Just by passing through crowds of humans could Daniel make out the bad energies radiating from them; some stronger than others did. Each person had an aura around them consisting of their strongest feelings and the state of their soul and heart. Those who were purehearted had a light glow clouding them, resembling the shiny and strong aura around Angels in a small fragment. Those who were rotten at their core were engulfed in pitch-black darkness just like the demonic creatures; if it was mirroring the Void, it was an indication for a Demon.

However, auras tended to mingle and create a field of anonymity, which could be easily exploited to be turned into someone’s favor; foremost for Demons and Angels alike.

Maybe it was the reason why Daniel was unaware of the enemies around him, or maybe it was his lack of attention towards his surroundings, as his thoughts were only revolving around his failure; either way, Daniel was too slow to react as a small group of Demons were dragging him into a back alley, their grotesque laughter shrilling in his ears.

Hissing in pain from the sharp nails digging into his flesh, Daniel allowed himself to use his full strength as an Angel to throw the parasites off himself, but Demons turned out to be persistent; before Daniel knew it, one of them yanked on his ankle to pull him down on the ground, allowing the others to jump on him and hold him down more.

With their pointed fangs, the Demons were snapping after the Angel to hurt him, but Daniel kept on blocking out their attacks, though his clothes started to get shredded. While Demons didn’t care enough about having their real identity revealed, it was Daniel’s duty to keep it hidden that he was an Angel unless there really was no way around it. What if he attracted more attention to himself by using his real form though? 

In the end, Daniel decided to trust into his abilities to fight off the Demons, who had already got too comfortable in thinking that they had defeated the lone Angel. Without giving any thought into it, Daniel headbutted the Demon, which is covering his vision,  with all his force and trashed around to shake them all off again. Somehow, Daniel could stumble onto his feet and gain a small distance to the attackers, which helped him to plan out his next moves. 

The more Daniel could gain an overview of the situation, the more he realized that the Demons must had been of a low rank; they ran into the fight headless and were purely guided by their animalistic instincts, which was a great mistake if being up against an Angel. Without the surprising effect of an ambush, the Demons were too weak against Daniel in a one-versus-one fight, yet they tried over and over again to take down the Angel without any success. 

Daniel didn’t know how long the brawl went on, but even supernatural creatures were bound to lose their energy; at some point, his muscles started to strain, his temporary human body became sore, and his movements became less coordinated. What the Demons lacked in intelligence, they could make up with enthusiasm for fighting and outnumbering Daniel. 

In the end, Daniel found himself being cornered against a wall yet this time there was no miracle to pull himself out of the situation; or so he thought.

Before Daniel’s vision darkened, the Demons suddenly backed away from the weakened Angel, who fell onto his knees as soon as there was no one holding him up and pressing him against the wall anymore. As he had no strength left in his body anymore, Daniel was falling forwards, but before his face was making contact with the ground unceremoniously, someone was yanking on his hair and pulling Daniel up again.

Through half-lidded eyes and a dazed gaze, the young Angel was able to make out another stranger - a male Demon, judging on the strong aura he was emitting. Even in his hazard mind, Daniel knew that the Demon was strong, way stronger than those low tiered animals around them, but there was something different about him; something different that Daniel couldn’t put a finger on.

“You poor, poor thing.”

The Demon’s voice was strangely gentle instead of descending and keeping Daniel grounded despite hovering around unconsciousness.

“You’ve proven yourself worthy. You don’t deserve to die from the hands of scum.” 

Collectively, the Demons surrounding them bared their fangs at the remark, but one subtle showing in dominance had them wincing as if they were submissive dogs. Once more it emphasized the Demon’s high rank and power and Daniel’s mind was scrambling to come up with a cohesive explanation as to why he was still alive. 

Almost as if the Demon knew the Angel’s thoughts, he smiled upon him with mischief and leaned closer until their foreheads were touching, his hand sliding downwards to cup one of Daniel’s bleeding cheeks. With no distance left between them, Daniel could see the other’s face clearer and noticed a constellation of three moles on his left cheek, which certainly stood out in its special kind of beauty and shouldn’t be gracing a face of the Evil.

“I wish to see you again, you’re intriguing me.”

Daniel’s mind short-circuited at the Demon’s reasoning but before he could babble out any question, his head was thrown backwards against the hard cement of the wall, effectively knocking him out but not enough to put him into danger.

Even in a state of unconsciousness, Daniel hallucinated of the unique constellation, but whenever he was reaching towards it, he was falling into the Void and into the Flames, falling and falling and  _ burning _ .

 

***

The first sun rays shone into the dusted room, emphasizing the particles whirling around in the air and playing around the contours of the occupied space; from the sudden brightness awoken, Daniel squeezed one eye open and groaned out in regret.

His human vessel had to adjust itself to the intensity of the light and it wasn’t helping at all that his head threatened to split open any moment due to the pounding aching it was suffering from. In his despair, Daniel tried to slip back into the silencing comfort of sleep, but abrupt noise of a door slamming shut startled him and caused him to sit up in a swift movement. From one moment to the other, the whole world seemed to be spinning on its axis, which messed up Daniel’s sense of orientation. Pupils dilating and narrowing again in a back and forth, his vision was clouded by black dots and his view was blurry and unfocused; all he could make out were distraughted lines of a person coming closer to the bed with arms crossed at the chest. 

Blinking away the dizziness, Daniel eventually had a clearer sight again and could finally put a name to the other’s face; a face of gentleness now full of fury.

“Are you aware of how much you’ve put our plan into danger?” Jisung asked Daniel in the coldest tone he could muster and it sent a shiver down Daniel’s spine from the sheer fear and guilt. 

Body flinching from the harshness, the young Angel slightly curled into the blankets and hung his head low in shame. He did realize that there was no point in arguing back, especially because he had snuck out despite Jisung’s strict warning to hold guard at the hideout.

Tensed silence was hanging low in the air between them, one which was dreaded by Daniel, and the more Jisung was looking down upon the young Angel, the more did the latter shrink into himself. In that moment, Daniel wished to be thrown into a fight against Demons again, as even the pain conflicted from them didn’t come near to the punch of failure shaking through Daniel’s whole body; the failure of disappointment, which Daniel had so badly tried to avoid on his first mission on Earth.

“What are we going to do with you…” Jisung heaved a sigh and massaged his temples tiredly, while Daniel could only bite on his lips nervously. “If we had found you later who knew what would have happened to you? Demons are everywhere, Daniel. It’s worse than what we had thought.”

Just the mention of Demons set Daniel back in time, flashbacks of the previous incident appearing in front of his mental eyes; being at the forefront of the Angel’s thinking was the high ranked Demon, who had been unexpectedly showing mercy to Daniel. 

_ You’ve proven yourself as worthy. _

_ I wish to see you again. _

Merely those words caused Daniel’s heart to flutter but he knew not to fall victim to the sweet-talking of a Demon. A distraction it was, an attempt of confusing the enemy, what else should be expected of a Demon? 

However, deep inside himself, Daniel knew there was something different about the Demon, an aggravating difference that shouldn’t be pushed aside without any thought. 

Jisung and Minhyun were on the same page as the young Angel, after Daniel had told them about the incident, but besides providing them the story, Daniel didn’t get involved into a further discussion.

Once again, it was as if he fell flat on his face with his determination set too high and too hard to reach. He should had understood it, what did he knew about strategy and the likes? Even as Daniel tuned into their conversation, it was mostly a clutter of places he didn’t know and a lot of thinking forward and guessing the enemy’s next moves.

For the young, determined Angel only instantaneous results mattered. Demons were created in chaos and had a streak for mischief and disorder. Their place on earth wasn’t to maintain balance and peace; destruction and causing turmoil by inflicting humans with sins was their calling. There was no order to follow for them, no rules that had to be obeyed. 

“I think we should look around the area I got caught in,” Daniel suddenly spoke up despite knowing he was disturbing the other’s careful planning, earning a scornful look from Minhyun. “There must be a sinful meeting spot. Maybe a red light district?” 

Between the Angels, glances were exchanged, and Minhyun went into deep thought, aimlessly staring into the air while he was picturing the map of the city in his mind. After a few moments of silence, their strategist nodded his head and reached out to ruffle Daniel’s hair endearingly.

“You’ve got a point there, actually. There’s a brothel not far from the back alley we’ve found you in, we should consider our next move there.”

For once, Daniel felt a wave of achievement wash over himself, finding a purpose in the mission again. Together, they went over the details of their plan: once night time approached, they would visit the brothel and examine around the building, looking out for Demons and watching over them to have a better perception of their enemies. Daniel and Jisung were meant to do the scouting while Minhyun waited outside in case some of the Demons fled in order to trap them.

Once their plan was settled, Minhyun tended to Daniel’s wounds again, looking over them and healing them completely. Warmth was flooding through Daniel’s body, who went pliant under Minhyun’s healing touch, and slipped into a state between consciousness and unconsciousness. Somehow, his fuzzy mind could make out the words ‘rest’ and ‘later’ and Daniel assumed that he was allowed a few more hours for himself before he had to be fully functioning again. Even Angels could be harmed and needed time to recover, though the process was way quicker than for humans.

In his sleep induced state, Daniel started to dream vividly again; it was the same scene again, his hands helplessly reaching out for the constellation of three stars hanging in the sky until Daniel’s wings started to burn, causing him to fall and fall into the depths of Hell. 

This time around, the Angel’s dream continued: Surrounded by the flames of agony and pain, Daniel could feel his wings burning off into ashes and the fire to spread further into his skin, putting him through torturous moments until he was pulled against another man’s chest, who took the burden of the inflicted pain over. 

“You don’t deserve to die.” 

Daniel lost himself in the strong embrace, his mind intoxicated by the strangely familiar comfort, but the burning fire spreading between their bodies caused Daniel to pass out again, darkness engulfing him in its voidness. 

Before Daniel’s consciousness stirred within him, he could feel the Demon’s lips move against his ear, trying to convey a message to him. 

He jolted awake before his mind could even process the words meant to only him.

 

***

At night, Daniel found himself in the brothel Minhyun was talking about, Jisung on one side and a random woman on the other. 

Being aware that she was only doing her job by trying to lure Daniel in, the Angel showed her the cold shoulder while trying to remain as polite as possibly. He had to focus on his mission, not play around with a pretty woman. 

Luckily for him, the sex worker started to lose her interest in him, and moved on to the next guy she could get her hands on. Visibly, Daniel’s tense body relaxed after being freed of the unwanted temptation, but his mind was still on high alert. In a place full of dark auras, they had to keep a hawkeye on the people filling up the place, looking out for stronger auras to decipher the Demons.

For Daniel, it was a hard task as he didn’t have much experience with Demons directly. Pitch-black clouds of energy were surrounding him with only Jisung’s bright gleam giving off a sense of familiarity; the bad vibes started to affect Daniel in ways it shouldn’t happen, but he tried to blend them out as much as possible. Jisung on his side could sense the other Angel’s struggles and put a reassuring hand on Daniel’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze as a way to signal Daniel that he shouldn’t let his worries get the better of himself. No matter how fresh the recent memories of his encounter with Demons was, Daniel had to stay focused. They could be about to make a big catch, if Daniel’s intuitions served him right.

“This place is plagued with crossroad demons,” Jisung muttered under his breath and scrunched up his nose in disgust, his eyes trailing after a woman, who had a man on her mental leash. While Daniel was inspecting the man further, it appeared that his strongest emotion was desperateness, on which a crossroad demon usually fed on.

“Shouldn’t we follow them?” Daniel asked Jisung in a low voice, being confused about the other’s patience and lack of reaction.

Hushing the younger Angel, Jisung let his gaze travel across the room until it stopped at the door, his eyes widening at the arrival of new men. 

As unsuspiciously as possible did Daniel follow Jisung’s line of vision, tensing up uncomfortably upon recognizing one of the faces. 

No doubt, it was the Demon with the constellation one couldn’t forget, especially not if he had been haunting Daniel’s dreams. 

“I-it’s the one who spared my life,” Daniel’s voice was thin and shaky, upper lip quivering, while his gaze was fixed on the floor.

Between the two Angels, it stayed silent for a while. While Jisung was sneaking glances at the Demons to analyze what their intentions may be, Daniel tried so hard not to meet the powerful Demon’s gaze as he didn’t trust himself enough to stay calm and rational. He needed to stay composed and show the true colors of a soldier. Acting upon feelings wouldn’t differentiate him from humans or low-tier Demons. 

Daniel didn’t know how long he had held himself back but the moment he felt a hand on his shoulder again, he startled in his seat and wiped up his head to stare directly into the void eyes of the Demon. 

“What’s a dutiful man doing in a house of pleasure?” 

Voice playful and light like a feather, the nameless Demon sat down next to Daniel, occupying the recently used space of Jisung. It appeared that Daniel was on his own now with no plan up in his sleeves or any knowledge about the further steps of the mission. 

Or maybe it was the plan all along…?

“I’m sure this place is just  _ perfect  _ for you,” Daniel bit back in a grumble, coaxing out a laugh as light as thistledown from the other.

“ _ Please _ , you don’t need to shower me in so many compliments all at once.”

Not even once did the teasing smirk leave the Demon’s thin lips, which started to piss Daniel off. Just from a few comments, he felt as if the Demon was mocking him without even putting any effort in it, and it gave the Angel a feeling of vulnerability and worthlessness. 

“Loosen up a bit, it’ll only hurt your pretty face.” 

Spluttering and choking up at the statement, there was a fleeting moment of a blush appearing on Daniel’s cheeks, who couldn’t get behind his expressive reactions. A voice in his head was shouting at him to stay neutral and withstand the temptations of the Demon, who tried to get the Angel on his side with compliments. 

Oh, now Daniel did start to see past the Demon’s facade. However, he wasn’t a mere mortal being who fell for the Devil’s spell; he was an Angel with a strong faith, who could handle playing a game with a Demon without breaking and giving in. 

“So, where are your headless chickens of friends?” Daniel suddenly showed interest into the Demon’s lone appearance, wondering if Jisung and Minhyun were dealing with the other bunch of evil scum. Judging on how weak they were and only put up a fight as they were outnumbering Daniel, it shouldn’t be a problem for two experienced and skilled Angels to deal with them.

In response, Daniel only earned himself a shrug by the Demon, who seemingly wasn’t affected by Daniel’s obvious curiosity at all. 

Judging on the strong claw the Angel suddenly felt on his thigh, fingernails digging into the flesh through the rough material of the jeans, the Demon’s inner state must had been different from the calm outer demeanor. 

Once again, the Demon leaned in close, but this time around, his lips were ghosting right next to Daniel’s earshell, hot breath grazing over the skin and sending a shiver down Daniel’s spine.

“You should maybe start looking for  _ your  _ friends instead of worrying about mine, mhh?” 

With the gust of wind, the Demon pulled back and got out of reach, sending the Angel another smirk over his shoulder while disappearing into the back of the brothel.

Daniel was quick to be on his feet, following the Demon in an instant but the creature of Hell was nowhere to be seen again.

Instead, he was greeted by a bloody scene in the back alley of the building, limbs of humans laying splattered around the ground with two Angels standing in the middle of the bloodbath. Amongst the teared up bodies, Daniel could recognize the woman from before, or rather the Demon, but right next to her was the beheaded torso of the man who had been desperate enough to make a deal with the Devil.

And yet, this was never meant to happen. It was the Angels’ duty to protect the mortal beings, whether their faith was strong or wavering, instead of killing them off for the sake of fighting Demons. 

Nothing was making sense anymore to Daniel, but at the same time the pieces of the puzzle started to come together: deliberately being left out of plans and even being left behind during a mission only to stay trapped in the dark. 

Without any thought wasted into the consequences, Daniel let his wings be freed and took off into the smog-filled air, hoping that it disguised him enough to not raise any suspicions amongst the crowd of curious people. Yet all Daniel knew was that he needed to get away as far as possible and rethink his mission on Earth. 

As the Angel was flying past the skyscrapers of the city, he started to wonder if Angels were really superior to Demons or if it was all just a facade.

Maybe the Fallen Angel was right. Maybe Angels were more evil than pure.

 

***

Daniel didn’t know how long he had been roaming the skyline of Seoul, but at some point, he lowered himself down to the rooftop of a building, giving his strained wings time to recover. It was still fairly dark sans the blinding street lights illuminating the city, but Daniel felt as if he was swallowed up by the darkness.

Back in Heaven, Daniel had been excited to be one of the chosen ones for the mission on Earth. He had expected to force Demons back into the Realms of Hell without killing off any humans, who they were supposed to protect. 

How everything spiraled down into the wrong direction, Daniel didn’t know. 

For once, the young Angel started to question what he had learnt, heard, known. Was it really the right choice to be a mindless soldier following someone else’s order? The previous incident had been against his morals and principles, but what if even those could waver amongst Angels?

Nothing was making sense to Daniel anymore. He didn’t know how to handle the Fallen Angel’s words just as much as he didn’t know how to handle the actions of the supposed experienced Angels. Every burden, doubt and guilt crashed onto him, suffocated him.

“Isn’t it interesting that your kind is perceived as pure and holy?” 

Out of the blue a voice too familiar by now spoke up, the ever playful lilt sounding along. Looking up while going into a defensive stance, Daniel was met with the nameless Demon who had wiggled his way into the Angel’s life in no time. Whether it be in Daniel’s conscious state or sleep induced one; another confusing thing added to the list. 

“Sometimes those who take the fall aren’t rotten at their core,” Daniel noticed a tint of sadness in the other’s tone, but maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him. “Sometimes, it’s betrayal from your own kind.”

Words hanging heavy in the air, Daniel had a hard time processing the meaning behind them; or maybe, he was purposely trying not to fall into the trap of the Demon. 

Albeit Demon wasn’t the best term anymore.  _ Fallen Angel  _ it was, if there was any truth behind the other’s cryptic message.

“Stop playing around with me,” Daniel abruptly shouted at the other supernatural being in frustration, bringing his hands up to his ears to cover them and block out any noises. This wicked games needed to stop. He couldn’t let a Demon - no, a Fallen Angel, someone who had betrayed his own before, get to himself. 

“I’m Seongwoo and I had been in the First Guard until I started to question our beloved Creator. In no time, I was banished from Heaven, my wings burnt off and having left behind an ugly scar to remind me of my ‘mistake’.” 

Before Daniel could even cut into Seongwoo’s speech again, the Fallen Angel had walked up to the other Angel, taking Daniel’s larger hands to guide them to his back, slipping them under the shirt and letting Daniel feel him up. 

Truth had been spoken: Under his palms, Daniel could feel scars caused by fire blemishing Seongwoo’s skin and no doubt that he had once been a possessor of magnificent wings, judging on the size and depth of the wounds. While Daniel had never heard of the Angel before, the proof was too heavy to be outweighed by groundless suspicions.  

It didn’t change anything about the confusion that had been creeping in the back of Daniel’s mind. Why was the Fallen Angel showing no hostility towards him? Whatever Seongwoo’s greater motive was, Daniel couldn’t get behind it.

A small voice in his head was whispering accusations into Daniel’s ear; the sole reason he had accepted the Fallen Angel so easily into his life was out of fascination. There was a reason that Demons were known as sly manipulators and why should a Fallen Angel who must had been molded into someone different in Hell be an exception to it?

Suddenly, Daniel was torn out of his thoughts by Seongwoo’s hand resting on his cheek, thumb stroking over the smooth skin in a soothing manner. The gesture was way too intimate between two sworn enemies, but had there ever been a rivalry between him and Seongwoo? First time they had met, Seongwoo had spared Daniel’s life. Second time, Seongwoo had made Daniel aware of the Angels’ dirty work. Third time’s a charm and there had only been shown honesty and their vulnerable sides to each other. 

Shall he be damned for falling for the Devil’s spell, how did it make him any different from the other Angels? If anything, succumbing to temptation was the lesser evil; who was he hurting besides himself? 

Daniel didn’t know what drove him into kissing Seongwoo, maybe it was his scattered mind, maybe it was the rare and frowned on upon intimacy, which he had never experienced as an Angel. Either way, there was no backing out anymore, and Seongwoo was accepting Daniel with open arms and lips so sinful it was intoxicating to him. 

In between the fierce and desperate kisses, Seongwoo roamed his hands along Daniel’s back until his fingers were entangled in the Angel’s wings and the touch resembled a burning feeling. High from the sensation, Daniel pushed Seongwoo against the iron door which was connecting the roof with the rest of the building and licked more needily into Seongwoo’s mouth, who couldn’t suppress a breathless laugh escaping the back of his throat. Soon enough, the Fallen Angel yanked on Daniel’s ashy blond locks and pulled his head back, gazing into the Angel’s blown out pupils, which were almost filling up the whole iris and thus causing his eyes to be dark and resembling those of a Demon’s.

“We’ll taste the kiss of freedom,” Seongwoo chuckled under his breath and gave Daniel a lopsided smile, emitting a different kind of glow.  _ Sensual _ , no trace of purity left. 

“You know what I don’t regret about my fall? It’s the freedom bound to it.” 

Seongwoo spoke up while he was carding his fingers through Daniel’s hair, who was leaning into the touch with no shame left. Judging on the other’s tone, he seemed to be serious. There was no teasing bite in Seongwoo’s voice, no hint of playfulness, only the naked truth. 

“If you’re lucky enough, you can roam Hell and Earth freely. There are no rules to obey. I don’t have to worry about kissing an Angel, but an Angel kissing a Hell creature? Blasphemy! Traitor!” 

At the end, Seongwoo started to mock the Angels, those who preached about their rules and duties and responsibilities, but Daniel had tasted the bitterness of betrayal already and could only bark out a laugh at the ridiculosity of reality.

Maybe Seongwoo was trying to gain an easily manipulated Angel on his side. Maybe Daniel was pouring too much trust into a Fallen Angel, who was rotten at his core. Maybe Daniel let the seed of doubt begin to sprout into something bigger. 

“Does it hurt to fall?” 

Voice small and unsure, Daniel hid his face into the crook of Seongwoo’s neck, his wings drooping at the images of his dreams flashing in his mind, but just the feeling of Seongwoo’s hand running through his hair was calming Daniel down enough.

“Even if it hurts, the pain will be worth it. Don’t be afraid, my brave Angel.”

Humming at the soothing words, Daniel stayed in Seongwoo’s embrace and seeped up all the promises, all the hope, and wondered how one mission on Earth could make him fall so low already. 

“Rest now, Daniel,” Seongwoo murmured into Daniel’s hair while lowering them both into a sitting position, Daniel nestled into Seongwoo’s lap while putting his weight against the slightly smaller male. 

Without questioning the Fallen Angel’s kindness, Daniel’s eyes fluttered close and his arms snaked around Seongwoo’s lithe waist, bodies pressed together in a forbidden proximity. 

It was Daniel’s own personal Heaven; or maybe it was a glimpse of Hell.

 

***

Blazing flames were surrounding Daniel, creeping closer and closer but never touching the Angel’s marvellous skin; as if there was an invisible wall around him, Daniel could walk through the fire without being harmed. 

In line of his vision, Daniel could see wings of a pitch-black color, luring him into following the Fallen Angel into deeper Realms of Hell.

Screams of agony and sardonic laughter were playing in his ears, growing louder and louder with each step. The flames blocked out any evidence of torture happening in the circles of Hell, leaving Daniel in the role of the ignorant. 

_ Ignorant.  _ That’s what he had been in Heaven, that’s what he could had been in Hell as well. It didn’t make any difference anymore. 

All Daniel needed was his own personal sin of a Fallen Angel, who kept on running and running away from him. With every step further into Hell, Daniel started to pick up his pace, being desperate to catch up with Seongwoo.

Laughter of mockery, sneering words: the sounds resembled an once so gentle voice, but now it was condescending and taunting in its tone. 

Blocking out the derisive noises, Daniel ran until his legs gave in, falling down into the dirt with a pathetic whimper, but the moment he showed weakness, silence fell upon the area.

Pitch-black wings curled around his body, burning his skin and inflicting him infernal pain; Daniel didn’t pull back but instead looked up into the equally pitch-black eyes of the Fallen Angel with the beautiful constellation on his face. 

“You’ve found me again,” Seongwoo tipped Daniel’s chin further up, grinning down cheekily at the pained Angel. 

_ I needed to see you again,  _ Daniel wanted to shout but his eyes were giving him away already unlike Seongwoo’s.

Even if Daniel found himself lost in Seongwoo’s eyes, he couldn’t read the Fallen Angel at all. All traces of his softened expressions left, only the smug grin resembling that of the Cheshire Cat’s was stretching further across Seongwoo’s face.

Suddenly, two thrones morphed out of the flames, one more magnificent than the other. Wings disappearing around Daniel’s body, he watched Seongwoo strutting to the thrones, but before he sat down on one of them, he looked back from his shoulder and gave Daniel a lopsided smile again. 

“My worthy Angel, would you take the honor to be my-”

Daniel was shaken awake in the most important part of his dream, two familiar yet distant auras surrounding him, and as he blinked away the sleepiness out of his eyes, Daniel saw Jisung and Minhyun hovering over him, faces stoic but eyes full of hatred.

 

***

Their walk to the hideout had been awfully quiet. Neither Minhyun nor Jisung, who usually always had something to say, mentioned the incidents of the previous night. No talk about the massacre, no talk about Daniel breaking a rule by revealing his wings with the possibility of being caught by humans, no talk about Daniel being with the enemy.

It was both revealing and unsettling. Daniel didn’t know what the future had in store for him, but his wishes could may come true. 

“Strangely, the demonic activities had gone down in the city,” Jisung suddenly spoke up in a cryptic way once they entered the hideout, which had been restored to the state they had found it in. None of the mortal beings could get suspicious, even if they could never give Angels the fault for causing a mess.

Daniel wondered if any human could give the Angels the fault for the mess left at the back of the brothel or if those who were accidently aware of it were killed off as well. Just the thought of more ‘holy’ cleansing coaxed a chuckle out of Daniel, who perceived the mission as ridiculous in twisted ways. 

Tension arose in the room, but Daniel wasn’t intimidated anymore. He was aware of his actions and his mistakes, for which he would had to pay the price. Angels who had failed to protect those they were sworn to protect could get a raise of their ranks for finishing the mission in practically no time.

_ Ah, what a twisted world they lived in. _

“We had thought better of you, Daniel,” Jisung gritted through his teeth, hands curled into fists until his knuckles turned white and sheer betrayal flashing in his eyes. 

 

Daniel cocked his head back and let out a bitter laugh, tears forming at the brim of his eyes, which he promptly blinked back as to not show any weakness in front of his supposed  _ brothers in arms.  _

“Sometimes, your own kind betrays you.”

Venom was lacing Daniel’s words and just as silence was settling upon them, Daniel was shoved up against a wall by Minhyun, who never had any open outbreak yet up until that moment. 

Teeth gritted together tightly, Minhyun’s grip on the collar of Daniel’s shirt was firm as was his fierce gaze locked with Daniel’s empty one. Both of them had a staredown, or something that somewhat resembled it, and neither wanted to back off. Minhyun was gaping his mouth open every few moments, seemingly being lost for words but having the strong urge to say something, but eventually, he only threw Daniel to the ground as if he was an useless toy not being worth of his attention anymore.

“The High Court had been already contacted,” Jisung informed Daniel in a monotone voice after they had watched Minhyun leave the hideout angrily, throwing the door close with all his force to make his point.

Daniel’s lips pulled together into a straight line as he decided to stay quiet.

After all, he had made up his mind already.

 

***

Angels were gathered together at the Gates of Heaven again; Daniel was amongst them, but not with them. 

The High Court was looking down upon Daniel, their judgement long having been made.

“Daniel, Angel of the Second Guard: convicted of treason, physical intimacy with a Demon, and doubts against your own kind and the Creator himself.”

With his head uplifted, Daniel wore his crimes, even if it sent a surge of shock and anger amongst the crowd.

“Thus, you shall be banished from Heaven. Any last words?” 

In his last moments in Heaven, Daniel remembered the exact scene he had been once in, even if it was as a bystander. He let the whole scene play in front of his mental eyes and finally understood the Angel, which had once caused confusion inside himself.

“It has been proven right,” Daniel began, his voice firm and void of fear, “Angels are more evil than pure.” 

 

***

Pain was the only memory Daniel had of his fall.

He remembered his wings burning and the flames digging into his flesh, carving deep scars into it as a reminder of his treason. He remembered falling through the depths of Hell until his body had hit the ground in a Realm of Voidness. 

No blazing flames, no screams strained of torture, no demonic laughter. 

It was only him, himself and his infernal pain. However, it had to be worth it - the pain had to be worth it for  _ him _ . 

Daniel didn’t know how long he had stayed curled into himself, but at some point in time, he pushed himself up from the ground and set his feet into motion. He had to find  _ him  _ \- he had to find  _ his  _ Fallen Angel. 

Like in his dreams, Daniel ran and ran even if no pitch-black wings were leading his way and like in his dreams, his legs gave in eventually, causing him to fall into the dirt.

Tears started to well up in his eyes as everything started to crash in. Had he taken the right decision? 

His thoughts were interrupted once he felt the burning sensation on his skin again, but it was caused by the touch of the one he had yearned for -  _ his Fallen Angel. _

“My  _ good  _ Angel,” Seongwoo purred out, his hand finding its way into the ash blond hair to run through it soothingly, causing Daniel to sob out in relief from the familiarity he needed. 

However, the careful touch soon turned into a harsh yank on Daniel’s locks, who sobbed out from the sudden pain and fell forward until he was at Seongwoo’s feet, who shoved his heel into Daniel’s scars, inflicting more harm to the other Fallen Angel.

“Did you  _ really  _ think you’re worth it?” Along with Seongwoo’s descending words, mocking laughter was shrilling through the air while Daniel’s whole world started to crumble and fall into pieces. “Did you really think you were of any worth to the Devil himself?”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated! if you wanna yell at me, you can do it on twitter: @mvpdanik


End file.
